Litozen
Biography During his many travels through distant lands, Toa Litozen became a cold and calculating being after the betrayal of a team-mate. Hearing of Makuta and His powers, Litozen was enthralled by the dark presence, and came to Mata Nui to be closer to his God. His journey took him to Ko-Koro, where he was greeted by a Su-Toa called Clariax. In the bar district of Ko-Koro, he then met Voxumo, a Toa of Ice, who he engaged in battle with almost no provocation. His participation in the battle was minimal compared to Clariax, although he did temporarily subdue his adversary by weakening the structure of a nearby building and causing it to collapse atop him. Soon after the battle was won, he left Clariax and headed south to Le-Wahi. Upon entering the rainforest climate, Litozen was attacked by a female Ash Bear. The encounter was brief, however, as he'd quickly subdued it and reached the treetop village of Le-Koro. While there he met Syvra, a Toa of Plantlife. The two had left Le-Koro south to try reaching a location of interest, but were ambushed by the same Ash Bear and its mate. The two fought off the Rahi, but due to his brashness and distrust Litozen had attacked prematurely and as a result sustained minor injuries as well as having his Kanohi Mahiki be snapped clean in two. When the battle was over, the Toa of Sonics had been carried back to a tavern in Le-Koro, where he and Syvra discussed their beliefs in the Makuta and then decided to replace his mask by stealing a Matatu from a random Toa of Stone that had just left. Shortly after replacing his mask, Le-Koro and the rest of Mata Nui was invaded by armies of 100 Rahkshi, all of which began a long standoff. Litozen joined the resistance movement of other Toa in Le-Koro, but soon discovered that his love for the Makuta would conflict with his desire to protect the Matoran. When confronted about this, he eventually concluded that he should cease caring for the Matoran in order to work for the Makuta's will, a decision which cemented his path in the evil alignment as well as re-writing his destiny. Detailed Description of Appearance Litozen towers above his peers in black and silver armor. A sickly green hearlight pulses defiantly in a clear space on the center of his silver chest, beating in a pale rhythm with his two-toned green eyes. Lightly armored, he relies more on speed in combat than in deflecting blows against his gunmetal body pads. There are several hairline fractures in the horseshoe shaped armor adorning his chest. Litozen carries a tuning fork of roughly half his height on his back when travelling, wielding the tool with one hand to channel his elemental powers in combat. Abilities and Traits Litozen uses his unnaturally heightened sense of hearing to pinpoint those deemed worthy of his fierce attacks, employing a brutal barrage of physical blows with his tuning fork to create sound waves worth manipulating against his enemies. His personal favourite tactic outside of battle is to partially absorb or manipulate sound around him, softening the impact and making his excellent hearing become less of a drawback. Despite this, he can't use this ability all of the time and sometimes forgets to do so, making him vulnerable to even normal-volume noises. Litozen has faced betrayal too many times to consider anyone a true friend, leaving him with a cold outward demeanor. Inwardly the toa craves relationship and respect in mutual accord. Relationships *Clariax;brief acquaintance. *Syvra ; considered a friend, and becoming a great ally. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:De-Toa